


Daughter of the Chief

by Blue (BlueCipher)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), All Villians are Dragons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Bakusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Clans, Class 1-A students are adults, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Eventual Eri/Kouta, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heroes are Vikings, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Tribe - Freeform, Wingman Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), inspired by How to Train a Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCipher/pseuds/Blue
Summary: Eri doesn’t remember how she ended up in her dad’s care. All she has knows is that she is her dad’s adopted daughter.She, Bakugou Eri, the only child and little princess of the Chief to the island tribe called Valor.If anything, she had to question the gods as to why they were put together to be family.Her dad is confident, brave, and quick tempered while she is no quite as confident, shy, and quiet.Surly their must be an answer somewhere to her growing questions. Although she really shouldn’t be worrying about this right now.What’s more important is trying to get out of dragon training! She absolutely, cannot, kill a dragon!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Eri, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri/Izumi Kouta, Eventual Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Daughter of the Chief

If someone told Eri she was going to be the adopted daughter of the Chief of the island tribe, known as Valor, she would have asked the gods why.

It didn’t really seem to make sense for such a quiet and shy girl like herself to be set up in a home with such a small tempered man. Least she never forgets his foul mouth that curses and swears worst than any sailor or fishermen she’s ever known.

Eri moves away from her dark wooden desk after setting down her charcoal stick she uses for writing. She makes her way to her open window to look at the village down below from her house on a cliff.

Her dad’s people going about their day as usual. Selling their crops or homemade merchandise to farming down near the fields. The little ones accompanying their mothers or horsing around playfully. The teenagers around her age hanging out around the village per usual.

She sighs when she hears familiar yelling walking towards the house.

“Fucking pests are stealing too many of the sheep! At this damn rate we’ll need them getting together like rabbits to bring the numbers back up!” Speaking of the Devil, there he is, none other than the Chief of Valor, Bakugou Katsuki.

Eri leans half of her body out of the window to see her dad walking towards the house scowling expression intensified by his anger.

All dressed in his chief clothing which wasn’t much from how he designed it. Basically shirtless with leather strapped on armor just on his shoulders holding his red, white fur lined cape to his back, dark blue baggy pants with knee guards, and white boots. 

Next to him walked her father’s best friend, Kirishima Eijiro, the second in command of the village’s warriors. Eri likes when her proclaimed uncle comes and visits since he’s always so enthusiastic about doing great manly things. 

“Whoa man, calm down! Remember their are children around,” She heard her uncle Kiri say a bit more quietly on the second part.

Her dad merely rolls his red eyes as they approach the house more closely now. He is the first to notice her leaning slightly out of her window to which he practically yells at her.

“Oi Pipsqueak! Get back inside! Do you want to fall out of that window and break a damn leg?! Better yet, get picked up by a fucking pest?!”

Eri flinches back inside her room as she’s found out by her dad. She could hear her uncle talking to her dad, probably about her, as she recollects her bearings.

A quick but timed calming exhale has her calming down in a bit. She stands back up on her feet to clean up her desk before meeting her Dad and Uncle downstairs. Books put back on the shelf while her writing utensils go back into the drawers of her desk.

Then she heads out of her room and scuttles down the stairs just as the door opens.

“Eri!” The red headed man said happily as he opens his arms out to her. She smiles as she jumps into the man’s embrace. “It’s been a while since I last saw you. It’s been like three weeks since I left on the mission to the isle.”

A gruff huff sounds after her uncle spoke. “More importantly have you been attending the training classes with Aizawa? I heard from him you’ve been missing some classes while I was gone.”

Eri looks to her dad’s judging face as she looks down to the floor not to meet his questionable eyes. “Sorry dad.”

Katsuki just clicks his tongue as he moves to the firewood stock feed the low fire in the fireplace. “Make it up by going back to your classes. There is a reason you brats are learning early at the training center for these kinda things.” He throws a fresh log into the fire which greedily eats it up.

Eri wrings her hands together behind her back. Her uncle can see it since her back is to the man after turning away from the hug to address her father.

“Bakugou-“

Uncle Kirishima can’t make it farther with what he was going to say as a piercing roar interrupts them. Her dad is quick to pull out a swords out from the top of the fire place to toss over to the red head. Her dad pulling out his own blade from behind his waist.

“Kirishima, get her to the that crazy blacksmith! Fight the moment after you get her to safety! _Now_!”

Quick words said while he rushes out of the house with Eri and Kirishima following.

“You got it Chief! Come this way, Eri!”

Another loud piercing roar rips through the air above them as they turn to another path and so close. A strong gust of wind blows them forward but they manage to stay on their feet as they run pass many of the villagers.

Adults brandishing their weapons, mothers and fathers alike, facing their attackers like her dad. The loud voice of the chief can be hear basically anywhere as he yells his orders for battle.

Uncle Kirishima soon gets her to the blacksmith’s workshop in records time like always when these attacks happen.

“Hatsume! I brought Eri to help!”

“Alright! Alright! Leave us to making more of my babies!” A woman with shoulder length hair colored salmon pink hair in dreadlocks appears from behind some curtains of her more inner workshop. This woman is Hatsume Mei, the crazy blacksmith of the village. Albeit she is smart when it comes to making useful tools for the village’s daily life.

Eri feels her uncle pat her on the back and wordlessly leaving to join the fray outside. She watches from the open window-like cuts in the stone workshop as the adults battle it out with the enemy on the field.

Her ruby colored eyes widen at the danger sweeping the village. Fire eating at the houses by the cause of said pests. Only to be put out by the help of the village teenagers.

A group of teens he recognized among others, three boys and one girl, are more or less the popular ones in her group training class. The five of them putting the fire out quickly and effectively. She would be out there too if she had continued going to her training and receiving her teacher’s permission to assist during attacks like this.

But she would rather not fight.

Something she kept quiet about in mind and never in the open. Her dad would surely say otherwise.

“Little Eri!”

Otherwise, Eri was content to staying with Hatsume in her workshop and helping her create her works of art.

Fighting dragons didn’t seem right anyways.

* * *

“Alright children, today we’ll be focusing on close combat. So we’ll be putting use to one of our resident dragons, Poppy.” Eri’s teacher says without much enthusiasm.

Her teacher is none other than an old veteran Viking, Aizawa Shouta. Yet even as a retired warrior, he still stands strong and takes the front of the dragon attacks to provide assistance in securing the village’s resources. He doesn’t attend to going on missions to the dragon isle to search for the dragon’s nest anymore. Swearing to stay at the village to provide backup in case anything happens while her dad is away.

Thinking of her dad, mister Aizawa used to be his teacher too back in the days before the man retired. Her uncle had told her briefly about it, a larger class than her small one, her dad and uncle learning with eighteen other potential dragon fighting Vikings when they were her age.

If anything she really hopes he’ll just fall asleep and let class go early for today. All he ever does is sleep anywhere when he’s not teaching or fighting.

The raven hair Viking shuffles over time the metal door containing their opponent.

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna teach us defenses first?!” Tanku asks quickly while their teacher smirks at his reaction.

“I believe in learning first hand,” Aizawa sensei said while pulling the lever to the cage down.

A dragon busts through the open gate with a roar. Poppy is a dragon bigger than the average size cow. Her yellow to red scales glimmer under the sun’s rays. Her long talons being her most fearsome weapons than her flaring wings in hostile posture.

The female dragon roars at them in a shrill pitch.

“You’ve all must have heard me lecturing in our beginning classes. What is the first thing to do?”

“Defend ourselves with a shield or sword!” Tanku exclaims.

“Correct, so go get one.” Aizawa replies as he leans back against the wall watching them.

The five students spread out and around the training center to pick up the spread out metal and wooden shields.

Eri quickly picks up the closest one to her, decorated in red and black with silver metal lining the shield. She held onto it tightly while she makes quick work to get her next item.

She had been to all of her beginning classes with mister Aizawa to know the fundamentals of fighting dragons hands down if she were to recite them orally. When her dad thinks she’s been missing classes, she’s actually hiding close by listening to her teacher’s lectures.

She just doesn’t want to attend classes in person for reasons.

Her hand grabs the duller axe by the woods handle. She turns to face where her classmates are clanging their shields together confusing the dragon.

“Over here ugly!”

“No over here you big bird!”

Hime and Tamashiro call out to the dragon confidently. They share a glance at each other and at the same time bang on the metal of their shields.

This agitates the confused dragon more, thus whipping its body along with its tail to strike off the two teens off their feet and to the floor.

“Problem children three and four, you’re out.” Aizawa said as the two groan on the ground.

Tanku bowls forward to take a shot at pushing back the dragon to the cage but is blown back to the ground by a spit fire shot from the dragon’s mouth.

“Problem child five, you’re done.”

All Eri knows is left is her and another boy she hardly speaks too. The teenage boy standing on the opposite dragon with a glare solely on the dragon.

He beats his small mace against the metal of his shield getting the attention of Poppy. The dragon roaring Kouta’s way before rushing towards him.

Kouta took the chance to throw his mace swiftly at the dragon’s open maw. Seeing the mace get thrown into its mouth stop the dragon from coming closer, the young Viking makes quick steps up to the dragon to his the right side of the large reptiles face as hard as he can.

The dragon’s cries surprise Eri as she feels sympathy for it. Not realizing for a moment Kouta had run pass her to give the attacking chance as Poppy slowly turns her way to chase after the other.

In the moment she drops her shield and small dagger to the ground leaving her defenseless. Poppy halts herself to a stop with her sharp talons scratching against the floor. Her slit pupils looking at Eri in quick observance seeing her weaponless.

Eri sees something, the moment Poppy’s eyes return to normal round pupils for a moment, before tensing up and letting a screech above her head.

With wide eyes, Eri watches her teacher catch the wild dragon in a bandage wrap like weapon that he usually wears messily around his neck and shoulders.

“That’s enough!” He yanks the dragon back by sheer strength. The dragon following along with a struggle here and there to the pull of her cage. Poppy’s roars heard once she’s thrown back in her cage and Aizawa locking the door back in place. “Listen well students, this is not a game. If you’ve learned anything from today you only had a small taste of what it’s like fighting against a dragon.”

The students regrouping to their teacher’s front to listen to him. Some of them aching from being attacked while the only two who stood standing remain unharmed.

“I advise you five to brush up on your knowledge of dragons we know currently. Check in and reread the book of dragons we keep in the main mess hall. Class dismissed.” Aizawa leaves them without another word this time around.

Tanku sighs as he rubs at his aching behind. “Training was brutal today.”

“Stop whining Tanku, it could have been worse. We should count ourselves lucky we got through fighting a dragon today.” Tamashiro took today’s training serious as Eri had observed. He’s not the only one as she has seen from both him and Kota their fire to be the best.

Said raven teen stood with his hands in his trouser pockets still looking annoyed. “Would have been better if little miss scaredy cat didn’t wuss out near the end.” Ah, there it was. The blame she wants to avoid from others.

Eri has never really been good with handling that sort of thing. Disappointment really never sits to be her friend.

“You’re the chief’s the daughter and you lack his skills in taking down a dragon.” Hime sighs in disappointment to her fellow training classmate.

Eri hands clenched at her sides as she bites at her inner cheek. This is her training group compiled of the best while she sticks out as the odd one out.

“Guys...” Tanku being the more middle guy says unsure where to stand.

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble for herself, she leaves them be. Walking out the training center felt like a breath of fresh air.

She escapes to the forest to take a break for herself. A journey to a familiar little cove with a shallow pond of water were some fishes swim into from a small underground tunnel.

The teen sits down a rock just under a shade of a tree to pull her satchel onto her lap. Pulling out her small lunch and notebook for some sketches with her charcoal pencil.

It felt nice to be here and herself away from the commotion of the Viking village. Where expectation do not need to weigh her down with pressure.

A snap of a twig nearby has her flinch. She slowly looks up to see she was definitely not alone in this cove.

Near the side of the cove laid a black scaled beast on the more middle large size class of its kind. The light reflecting off its scales giving off a more purplish color from what she can see from her spot. It’s golden colored eyes and slitted black pupils staring back at her coldly. Watching her every movement carefully.

Eri need to move. She needed to get out the little cove where she thought had been deserted.

The teen can only slowly move along off her spot as she tries to leave the cove. She can see the dragon moving it’s head ever so slightly as it follows her movement to the entrance of the cove.

With shakey legs she manages to get out of the cove safely and run back to the village as fast a she could. She had been so close to danger that it made her collapse in her room from mental and physical exhaustion.

Eri can only thank the gods that her dad wasn’t home. She didn’t want him to deal with her like this. He had other important things to do than worry about her.

Taking a couple of shaky breaths she pulls herself back together. She reaches to take off her satchel to find it wasn’t there.

Quick she sits back up to pat around her waist and floor around her to find it but to no luck it wasn’t there. Then she realizes she left said satchel at the cove in her midst of escape.

“Oh no, no, no-“ She covers her face with her hands. “I have to go back for it.”

If there was anything more important to her, it’s the notebook and satchel she always carried around. They were the only things her dad had given to her while growing up. Sure her dad gets her new ones when she finishes the last one but she didn’t lose any of them.

All of her old paper keepsakes nicely kept in the wooden bookshelf her dad’s craftsman friend made for her. All except for one she had left in the cove with her favorite satchel.

They were her treasures.

She hears the front door slam open downstairs and knows it her dad when he starts yelling for her.

“Eri! Come down and help me make dinner!”

She slaps at her cheeks to prep herself in facing her dad. “Okay,” She whispers to herself quickly making up her mind. Eri will go back to the cove tomorrow to get back her satchel and notebook.

“OI! PIPSQUEAK!”

“Coming!” Eri quickly answers back as she gets on her feet.

Yeah, definitely have to get that notebook and satchel back.

Eri heads downstairs to see her dad dropping some wrapped up raw meat on the kitchen counter to start prepping for cooking.

Katsuki turns around and leans back against the counter with crossed his arms as he watches her come down the stairs. “Didn’t you hear me come in?”

“I did... but I was thinking about something important is all.” Eri makes her way to the cooler to take out a jug of water to take to the table. “Sorry...”

“...” Silence from her dad can be a good but mostly bad thing on the occasion. He sighs seeming not in the mood to be in the mood to argue about it and turns back around to start prepping the meat before cooking it. “So, what did you do in training today?” He asks changing the subject.

“Defensive training with Poppy,” She answers while setting the table up.

“Oh? And how did it go? Did you guys fuck the thing up?”

Eri shakes her head even though her dad cannot see it. “We kinda lost because of me.”

“What did you do?” Katsuki asks calmly while cutting up the meat into smaller pieces.

Eri went on to explaining the course of the training with Poppy in detail for her dad to understand. The man nodding ever so often to signal he’s listening actively to her words. Not once did he interrupt her as he listened to the end.

“So what I’m hearing is that you froze like an idiot on their field with the dragon about to fire you open.”

“Dad-“

Katsuki slams his knife face down on the counter making Eri stop. He turns around to look at her seriously.

“Eri, dragons are fucking dangerous. When you stand on the field, you’ll realize that dragons will always go for the kill.” He folds his arms together again against his chest again. His gaze as stern and stoic at the same time.

“There is no time to freeze in place and think. There is only time to move and take down those fuckers messing with our tribe before they take the first opening. It means a lot of shit dying on the battle grounds because of a dragon. This is why I’m having you and the teens in the village training to fight against the enemy earlier in the first place.”

“But Dad!-“

Her dad’s narrowed gaze stops her this time. “You need to learn Eri. You will be fucking Chieftess after I step down after all. Our people will need you to be there to do what’s right, for all of us.”

Eri sets down the last plate on her side and sits quietly in her seat.

“Do you understand, Eri?”

Eri closes her eyes and resigns to her dad’s words. “Yes, dad.”

The rest of prepping and dinner is quiet after that.

**Author's Note:**

> All of you definitely know who Kota is by now. As for the other kids in their group, they’re from the Masegaki Primary School in the Remedial Course arc where Todoroki and Bakugou had take care of a bunch of kids for their remedial class to have a second try at getting a Hero License.
> 
> Hime is the girl with the quirk Queen Beam  
> Tanku is the boy with the quirk Tongue Tank  
> Tamashiro [the official name of the kid] is the boy with the Binging Ball quirk
> 
> You can look up their quirks to see who they are from the anime/manga. Thank’s for reading!


End file.
